Iggy
Iggy is Sophie's pet Imp. She rescued him in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]] when he was stuck in the mouth of a Verminion as prey (pg. 206). At first, Grady protested to keeping Iggy because imps can be troublesome, as an imp destroyed his treehouse when he was a kid, but he quickly gave in and let Sophie keep Iggy when he saw how much Sophie loved Iggy. Dex likes to keep Iggy at Everglen and likes to give him makeovers, turning his fur different colors. Iggy also has a friendly relationship with Biana, who took care of the imp in ''Nightfall'', as well as other times when Sophie was unable to. Appearance Iggy originally had black wings, green eyes, and gray fur when Sophie first found him. In Exile, Dex gives Iggy an elixir, turning Iggy's fur pink and curly. Dex later turns Iggy's fur orange with dreadlocks during ''Everblaze'', blue and soft in Neverseen, purple and puffy in Lodestar, green and silky in Nightfall, yellow and sparkly in Flashback, and is ice blue with crimped fur in Legacy. Personality Iggy has the famous "Iggy Breath," which smells horrible due to his stinky diet. He likes to curl up with Sophie at night and play. One of his favorite places to be petted is his tummy. Iggy is described to have "chainsaw” or “leaf blower” snoring, as described by Sophie. In Flashback, Iggy unleashed many toxic farts on Sophie when she comes back to Havenfield after she is recovered. He has been known to release toxic farts and burps throughout the series. During [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]], Sophie learned to talk telepathically to Iggy and give him simple commands. Under Sophie's instruction, Iggy attempted to help Sophie by biting the Neverseen agents who kidnapped her. Imp bites are venomous but not deadly, as Grady has stated. In ''Exile'', Iggy gets jealous of how much time Sophie is spending with Silveny so he starts putting his food in her shoes, under her pillow, etc., in attempts to win her attention. Iggy Postcard front.jpg Iggy is Pink!.jpg Iggy in Pink Orange front.jpg Iggy has the Blues.jpg Iggy Purple Poof.jpg File:De2e1fabb693bcb14e98ae1f9008a7bb.jpg Iggy-winner.png Iggy_legacy.jpg tumblr_ofgpog8x021r8gymno1_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nljj9qD92z1r4zins_1280.jpg iggygreen.PNG Sparkle Iggy.png Screen Shot 2019-08-21 at 4.10.55 PM.png iggy.PNG Trivia * Shannon Messenger had people vote on what they wanted Iggy to look like in the 7th book. Sparkles won by a landslide, while it was very close between red and yellow for the coloring. * Shannon Messenger had fans vote on the color and style of Iggy in the 8th book. The choices were ice-blue and teal, and ice-blue won. Iggy is currently ice-blue with crimped fur. * The pink dancing Iggy probably refers to Iggy Azalea. * Iggy's "Purple Reign" is most likely a reference to Prince, with his famous song, "Purple Rain." * The elixir used to turn the stinky imp green was called Greenleaf. * Iggy loves chomping on his fur if it is long enough. * Iggy was inspired by a Pygmy Marmoset. fr:Iggy Category:Non-Elf Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Keeper Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Pets Category:Secondary Characters